Again and Again Do It Again
by rachelisntanowl
Summary: When Kurt attends Wes's wedding, he does not expect it to end with him kissing Blaine Anderson.    Set in the future. Rated T for mentionings of sex, but I fail to put an "graphic" details.


_It's a shame, it's a perfect shame. || Creep under my door and we do it again._

Kurt Hummel didn't really know how he'd ended himself up pressed against the hotel room's door by none other than his exboyfriend Blaine Anderson, but it seemed to be his present situation. Sure he was aware of the physical actions that ended in Blaine's lips colliding with his, but all thoughts that were running through his head were gone. He knew he shouldn't be nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip, causing the other boy to moan. He shouldn't have his hand wrapped tightly around a chunk of Blaine's curls as Blaine's hand's danced across his sides. All of these actions went against his vow to himself when Blaine had dumped him abruptly in Times Square.

As Kurt had watched Blaine slip away from him, disappearing into the sea of strangers, he made a pact that he would never think of nor talk with Blaine Anderson. The past few days broke that pact he'd kept almost two years. He really should've realized that when Wes mentioned Blaine was also attending his wedding, that Blaine was attending his wedding. He of all people should've realized it wasn't just an old friend. It was Blaine, the boy he had been so keen on marrying. He didn't think of these things. He'd been too busy with his internship (it was fashion week and all) to even bother thinking about what seeing Blaine would do to him. As his plane had grown closer and closer to it's destination, he had thought it over a bit. He promised himself that he'd control his anger towards Blaine in honor of Wes's wedding.

It wasn't anger that filled him when he first saw Blaine at the hotel the wedding was at. He felt lust. His heart had started beating quickly again, as if things were like old times. He fought the urge to waltz quietly over to Blaine and play "guess who" with him like he'd grown accustom to after dating him for so many years. If he had felt any anger, it was overpowered by all the happiness and love he felt rush back into- the same feelings he'd spent the past two years without. He wasn't keen on remeeting Blaine the second he saw him, but Wes's soon-to-be wife Michelle thought otherwise. Once noticing both boys were in the room, she hastily reacquainted one with another. Michelle wouldn't admit it, but she liked the idea of Blaine and Kurt being back together.

_Same my name, say my stupid name. || It's stupid how we always seem to do it again._

"Hello Blaine," was all it took from Kurt for Blaine recall why he'd loved the boy so desperately.

"Kurt," Blaine had smiled. The smile made Kurt weak to the knees and challenged himself to not analyze if it was a genuine smile, and if so, it meant Blaine had feelings for him still. No, Kurt had told himself sternly, this isn't high school. Both boys needed to be reminded that is wasn't high school as the memories flooded through their minds. A trip down memory lane wasn't rare for Blaine to have. Blaine thought often of what had been, unsure of what could be. This differed from Kurt, who'd repressed a lot of the memories that made him think of Blaine being anything other than a heartbreaker. After idle banter was held between the two, Kurt excused himself to his room. Once in his room, he cursed Blaine for simply resparking the idea of the two of them in his brain.

Both boys were able to continue through the wedding preparations without seeing each other. Both boys were confused if this saddened or delighted them. It wasn't until the actual wedding when they saw each other again. Michelle, still attempting to play matchmaker, had moved their seats next to each other. Around the time Kurt started acknowledging the shorter boy sitting next to him was after he downed his third drink. It seemed Blaine had the same philosophy. It wasn't long before both of them were chatting like old times. Barely touching on the topics that would cause any strong emotions, never bothering to think of the nights they'd spent together. Well, never bothering until Blaine had asked Kurt to dance and soon the touch of their skin together erupted fires in them. Which is entirely why Kurt was pressed against the door by Blaine Anderson.

Blaine slipped his hand up Kurt's shirt, curving his arm to wrap around his back. From there he attempted to gracefully pull both of them to the bed. From there Blaine straddled Kurt, his lips straying from Kurt's but down his neck. Kurt's head leaned back in pleasure as a moan escaped his mouth, fingers clumsily trying to unbutton the shirt Blaine had on. Once Kurt had achieved his mission in undoing Blaine's shirt, he quickly changed rolls with the ever-so-willing Blaine who allowed Kurt to flip the two over. Kurt's lips trailed down Blaine's jaw line. His tongue tickled and teased Blaine's quivering neck until it reached his stomach where he left he left strong kisses. Soon enough, nimble hands began to unbutton pants and removing whichever articles of clothing they had left. Bare, hot, skin meshed together as a hand grabbed lube and condoms from the dresser draw. Neither questioned each other's actions. They'd done this before, many times. The retraced the actions they'd once made- the soft contours of each other's body fitting together as if there had never been a two year gap since the last time their finger tips had trailed on the tender and vulnerable parts of their body. Scratches were formed on skin, as if the pain they had felt transferred into wanting to see what they could mark on each other. Their moans erupted in the silent room, hushed whispered followed and both sounds soon lingered. When they ended, both fell silent, not daring to look at the other. Eyes slowly closed and they drifted to sleep.

_You're so stupid and perfect. || I hate you, I want you._

Blaine woke up disoriented. His hands clutched the soft sheets of the bed he was in. A musty smell lingered in the room, which soothed and irked him at the same time. His eyes darted towards the boy who was to his left, wrapped around in sheets. The boy's soft hair a mess, his back lightly scratched. The previous night came back to him, joining the headache that had already filled his head. Kurt rolled over in bed to be greeted by Blaine staring at him. Both of them remained quiet as they studied each other, analyzing every twitch in each other's face. Morning's light peaked through the blinds, reflecting onto the bed where the two lay.

"Hi," was all Kurt was able to muster as he traced the scratches he'd made on Blaine's muscled arms the night before.

"Hey," whispered Blaine as he remained still. He watched as Kurt finished looking over the scratches, his faced showed neither regret nor happiness.

"I loved you," Kurt choked out, not knowing whether this was what was needed to be said or if it was to himself.

"I know."

"I mean," Kurt began again, more sure of himself this time, "I loved you. I love you a lot. I'd make plans of how our wedding would go. To entertain myself I'd make imaginary guest lists in my head. I was going to ask you to marry me. I was under the impression you were going to in Times Square that day. I thought we were going to be together forever." He voiced trailed off at the end.

"Oh," murmured Blaine. He wasn't sure how to respond. "I haven't had any other relationships. I didn't particularly like anyone. They weren't like you. You're original. I couldn't find someone as perfect as you."

This was Kurt's turn to sit in awe. Neither of them knew why they were confessing these secrets they had kept from even themselves, but it filled the awkward silence that stifled the room, so they continued.

"Then why'd you leave?" Kurt questioned. "If you thought I was perfect, why go?"

"I was scared," Blaine admitted. "You were my first love. First loves don't usually last. You usually have to go through a bunch of loves before you find the one. It frightened me to think that I had already found you. Wasn't I suppose to kiss a bunch of toads before I found my prince? The idea of being with you forever scared me, because everyone else who married their high school sweetheart ended in divorce."

"That's not reason for leaving."

"I was scared."

"I was in love."

"So was I," Blaine whispered. Kurt shifted himself closer to Blaine, unsure of how the confessions made him feel.

"Don't make a person fall for you if you have no intention of catching them, Blaine Anderson."

"Who says I'm not ready to catch you now?"

"We can't do this, we're suppose to be over."

"I was scared. I'm not now. Being away from you was too much to bare," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "I still love you. After all these years, the feelings still remain the same."

"I… I love you, too," Kurt admits to himself allowed. Soon, all of the emotions flood back in. The good and the bad.

They both didn't know what to do next. They sat silently, nestled together as they heard a bird chirp from outside. They didn't reminisce over the past that scarred them, or they future that worried them- they basked in the present which entailed promise.

**(Author's Note: The song which inspired this [which was also used in the story] is The Bird And The Bee's Again & Again. Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
